


How to Get a Slytherin to Marry You

by TheSnakeBoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnakeBoy/pseuds/TheSnakeBoy
Summary: https://hogwartshousefriends.tumblr.com/post/180215269306/gryffindor-i-have-come-up-with-a-three-step-planThe link is where I got the prompt. (I really love her blog.)Gryffindor comes up with a three step plan to get Slytherin to marry Hufflepuff.Step one: Get them to play truth or dare.Step two: Wait until they pick dare.Step three: Dare them to marry you.





	1. Gryffindor is smart for once.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no harm by the chapter title.

Sabrina, a gryffindor, marched over her friend Mark, a big smile on her face.

"Mark, I have the best idea!"

Mark looked up from the book he was reading and smiled. Their friend Riley, a ravenclaw, kept her face in her book and mumbled, "Suuureeee you do."

"I have the perfect way to get that slytherin to marry you," Sabrina beamed. "It's a three step plan."

Mark closed his book and sat it down, "I'm listening."

"So basically, with this plan, he has to marry you even if you're a hufflepuff."

Mark crossed his arms and scoffed, "What's wrong with m-"

"Nothing! Step one! Get him to play truth or dare with you," Sabrina cut Mark off and sat down next to him.

Riley sighed, "Oh no.."

Sabrina hopped up and glared at the ravenclaw.

Mark sighed too, "Oh no..."

"It's a good idea, I swear! Step two. Wait until he picks dare."

Riley looked up from her book as Mark rolled his eyes.

"Step three," Sabrina said, "Dare him to marry you."

"It could work," Riley piped up.

"No," Mark said, "I'm not doing it."


	2. Mark Thinks About It

Mark stared at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep. What Sabrina said was smart for once. Mark could actually get his crush to marry him using a dare.

But that doesn't mean he's going to!!

....

He's definitely going to. As much as he tried to convince himself it wasn't a good idea, that it would be a last resort, if that, he couldn't.

Rolling his eyes at himself, Mark turned to lie on his side. He'd work up the nerve to talk to his crush tomorrow, but he needs enough sleep to keep himself awake during class.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter has the actual truth or dare.


End file.
